Blobus
by Arthygold
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Aiolia et Shura. [Recueil d'Os cadeaux]
1. Rhadanon (Sea-Rune)

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici avec un mini Os qui a été écrit sur un coup de tête en pleine nuit.

Je le dédie à maon cher modo, **Sea-Rune** suite à un échange … spinescent qui a une énième fois terminé en drama (comme quasi chaque jour, on va pas se le cacher).

Mais je le répète, c'est que du love u.u

Bref, au passage, je pense faire de cet Os un sorte de recueil. Je trouve perso que je suis beaucoup trop mêlée à chaque drama et parfois (ok très souvent) la responsable (les gènes des mamies toussa). Donc j'aurai très probablement besoin de faire d'autres petits textes dans un futur proche xD.

Le premier est donc pour Seasea ! J'espère que ça te plaira :D

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages et l'univers de Sts ne m'appartiennent pas

La couverture de l'écrit a été fait par l'artiste Sea-Rune u.u ! Oui oui, un chef d'oeuvre, félicitez-lae allez hop.

* * *

**Résumé** : Quand lors d'un beau matin, son amant ne se trouve pas à côté de lui au réveil, Rhadamanthe se questionne.

* * *

Ce matin en se levant, Rhadamanthe fut étonné de ne pas trouver son amant a sa place habituelle - c'est à dire à côté de lui dans leur lit - et ne put réprimer une pointe d'inquiétude de faire surface.

Ce n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de Kanon de partir en balade matinale pourtant. Le juge le connaissait par cœur, le grand dormeur qu'il était n'aurait supporté de se réveiller avant au moins onze heures. C'est pourquoi son absence était plus que suspicieuse.

L'anglais lança un coup d'oeil à la pendule murale, marquant neuf heures. Les cliquetis réguliers de l'objet étant bien les seuls bruits distinguables de la pièce silencieuse. Trop silencieuse à son goût. Avec l'ex dragon des mers a ses côtés depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait comme ce qui semblait oublié ce sentiment de solitude et de quiétude auquel il attachait autrefois tant d'importance.

Mais jamais, pour plus rien au monde, il n'était prêt à échanger ce qu'ils avaient dorénavant. L'arrivée inopinée du second gémeaux dans sa vie lui avait apporté un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle étincelle, une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Et la, même si la veille encore, il l'avait tenu entre ses bras dans une poigne forte, mais tendre. Qu'il l'avait aimé plus passionnément, si c'était encore possible, que les autres nuits. Qu'il avait goûté ses lèvres avec la même faim et ardeur, qu'il lui avait murmuré douces paroles, l'autre lui manquait.

Énormément, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à haute voix.

La chaleur de son corps étroitement enlacé au sien, qui n'avait laissé derrière que des draps de soie froids.

Le son mélodieux de sa voix, de ses rires, qui n'étaient plus que devenu silence.

Sa façon de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, lui donnant occasionnellement un coup de pied mécontent si la position ne lui convenait pas entièrement.

Après des mois de cohabitation, Rhadamanthe se retrouvait projeté dans un passé pas si lointain que ça. Seul dans cet appartement pourtant si spacieux, dans ce lit où il pouvait facilement se dédoubler sans se soucier de la place qu'il resterait.

Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pire, il haïssait ce sentiment. Celui de ce manque qu'il ne pouvait oppresser, celui de se sentir si faible d'être à ce point toucher par une simple absence, celui d'être dépendant, de l'être en abondance à en perdre tout son bon sens.

Ce même sentiment qui le poussa à enfin se dresser, dégageant d'un geste sec les couvertures qui obstruaient ses mouvements.

Quand il eut terminé de s'habiller afin d'être un minimum présentable, il quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. S'interrogeant pendant sa marche où son petit ami avait bien pu se terrer de si bon matin.

Bien vite, il réussit à retrouver sa trace, trace qui le mena curieusement à son lieu de travail, le tribunal.

Il arqua un sourcil à ce constat. Mais que foutait donc Kanon ? Une autre connerie sans nul doute.

C'était donc plein d'appréhension qu'il poussa les lourdes portes de la bâtisse, découvrant derrière ces dernières ses fidèles subordonnés s'adonnant à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Quand ils le remarqua enfin après deux bonnes minutes, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils le saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Valentine, aurais-tu vu Kanon par tout hasard ?

\- Oui, il est dans votre bureau. Nous l'avons vu passer tôt dans la matinée, je vous avoue ne pas en connaître la raison, confia-t-il légèrement honteux de ne pas pouvoir être d'une plus grande aide à son maître.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, je vais de ce pas aller m'enquérir de ce qu'il en est. »

Comme il fut dit, il s'écarta pour ne pas encombrer les autres spectres dans leur travail et pivota vers le couloir menant à son bureau personnel.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer sa présence en toquant, ce qu'il aurait trouvé complètement stupide, et abaissa de suite le poignet.

Il ne savait exactement à quoi il s'attendait à vrai dire. Mais il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'en ouvrant, il découvrirait un Kanon installé calmement sur son fauteuil en cuire comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu, complètement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait.

D'où il se tenait, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait que discerner les gribouillages qu'il semblait répéter avec entrain sur une feuille en papier, mais il était bien incapable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se racla alors la gorge, souhaitant attirer l'attention de l'autre qui était visiblement, trop profondément enfoui dans sa concentration.

Le juge ne pouvait, par ailleurs, s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec cet air sérieux au visage. Quoiqu'il faisait, cela devait être quelque chose auquel il devait particulièrement tenir. Sa curiosité s'éveilla aussitôt, de même avec un petit sentiment sur lequel il ne sut placer un nom, mais qui le faisait mordre sa joue intérieur avec un mélange d'agacement et d'envie.

Le plus âgé finit par lever les yeux sur lui, son visage s'illuminant immédiatement à sa vue.

« Rhad ! Tu tombes à pic ! Je viens de terminer mon dessin ! »

Le blond inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

Un… dessin ? C'était avec ça que le chevalier s'était occupé toute la matinée ? Sacrifiant de cette même manière sa précieuse grasse-mat' ?

Inquisiteur, il s'approcha et se pencha vers l'avant pour avoir un aperçu de ce fameux dessin.

Pour ensuite froncer les sourcils en ayant vu le résultat.

« Je ne comprends pas, _ça _ t'as pris ces quelques heures où tu aurais d'ordinaire préféré dormir ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Baaah, non pas vraiment. Ça m'a juste pris quarante secondes.

\- Et tu as fait quoi le restant du temps ?

\- … Disons que mon cerveau a pris une pause après mon élan d'inspiration et de créativité qui m'a épuisé aussi mentalement que physiquement ?

\- Tu t'es rendormi donc.

\- Ou- Non ! Peut-être, tu ne sais pas.

\- Oh si je sais très bien justement.

\- Tu fais chier Rhad ! Moi qui allais t'offrir mon oeuvre d'art. »

Le spectre lui lança un regard désabusé avant de reposer son attention sur le chef d'oeuvre en question, se demandant pendant un instant si l'autre plaisantait ou était réellement persuadé d'avoir un quelconque talent pour le dessin.

« C'est… une étoile ?

\- Oui ! Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

\- Hé ! Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Que Cerbère aurait probablement fait mieux avec des pastels en pattes, pensa le blond.

Mais bien sûr, il ne le prononça pas de vive voix.

« Que je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Kanon. Que signifie tout cela ?

\- Enfin c'est simple Rhad ! Tu es l'étoile de ma vie, ma belle étoile qui brille dans la nuit ! Celle qui me guide et me donne la force qu'il faut quand j'en ai besoin !

\- … C'est la chose la plus ringarde que j'ai jamais entendu, lui répondit-il du tac-o-tac, essayant de dissimuler la chaleur montante vers ses joues derrière une face stoïque. »

Mais apparemment, la remarque ne fut pas accueilli avec joie et ce fut un Kanon au regard noir perçant qui le de dévisagea les sourcils foncés et un air blessé au fond des yeux.

Chose que la Whyverne remarqua directement, la culpabilité remplaçant son embarras et son incrédulité.

« Kanon…

\- Non mais tu as été très clair.

\- Il est très joli ton dessin, j'ai juste été pris de court.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda le grec, l'espoir animant ses billes azurées.

\- Oui, répondit tendrement son compagnon.

\- Alors tu vas l'accrocher dans ta chambre et une copie dans votre salle de réunion de frangins ?

\- Quoi ? »

Le chevalier fit mine de bouder de nouveau et le blond céda, non sans un soupir.

Absolument ravi, l'autre lui offrit un sourire éclatant, ce qui contamina également le spectre dont les lèvres s'étaient légèrement retroussées.

Ce fut cependant de courte durée.

« Kanon, que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant se dépêcher d'attraper ses crayons pour les utiliser sur la feuille sur laquelle figurait déjà une étoile avec un smiley à l'intérieur et une fleur décorant la branche supérieure.

\- Je fais quelques modifications. »

Comme l'ex guerrier de Poséidon ne semblait pas vouloir être dérangé, Rhadamanthe se décida de le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il finisse ce qu'il préparait.

Après cinq longues minutes, le grec tendit de nouveau la feuille juste devant le nez de son amant.

« Une coloration ?

\- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suppose… Mais pourquoi du rouge et du bleu ?

\- Ben ça nous représente évidemment. Le rouge pour les enfers et le bleu pour l'océan. »

Un deuxième "pourquoi" était sur le point de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il se freina fort heureusement à temps.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser une autre question en rapport avec ce qui était marqué en majuscules en-dessous de l'étoile aux couleurs improbables.

"Rhadanon4ever"

Entouré par une multitudes de petites étoiles jaune fluorescent.

Ce qui faisait très pancarte de propagande.

« Kanon, c'est quoi ça ? Questionna-t-il tout de même pour la forme, cette fois-ci clairement exaspéré.

\- Le nom de notre couple.

\- Tu as donné un nom à notre couple ?

\- Cesse donc de poser des questions inutiles et évidentes Rhad, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Excuse moi si tout me paraît pas tout de suite évident, grogna l'anglais. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé d'ajouter ça ?

\- C'est une manière ou une autre d'officialiser notre couple ! »

La Whyverne voulut le rappeler que leur relation n'était plus un secret pour quiconque en enfers, mais n'en fit rien. Le sourire idiot et bienheureux de l'autre le réchauffant le coeur autant qu'il lui donnait l'envie de se pincer l'arête du nez d'exaspération.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cet idiot. Mais il n'avait jamais à chercher longtemps.

« Sincèrement, y a de ces moments où je ne sais pas si je devrais te frapper parce que tu es un imbécile ou t'embrasser pour la même raison.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Bah voyons, lui répond le rire amusé du blond avant d'accéder avec un plaisir non dissimulé à la requête.

**The enddd**


	2. Camilo (Hatsukoi-san)

Blobus 2 dans la place !

Cette fois pour **Hatsukoi-san **que j'ai à de multiples reprises embêtée sans de raison valable. Désolée Hatsu *heart*, tu sais que c'est la frustration qui s'emmagasine à cause de Sea.

N'oublions pas aussi qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! En effet, c'est l'anniversaire de mamie Hatsu ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE !

Donc en cet honneur, en plus de guise d'excuse pour te chercher souvent et briser le Camilo dans chacun de mes écrits, voici un Os Camilo rien que pour toi !

J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

**Résumé :** Fin janvier, on approche lentement mais sûrement d'une date en particulier. Et non, ce n'est pas la Saint Valentin. Non... Le jour que Milo attend avec impatience, c'est celui de la naissance de son seul amour.

* * *

_Reviews _

Merci à Sea-Rune, powerpuffgirl543, Hatsukoi-san, Petit Pigeon, Suzuka-san et Nia222 pour leurs gentilles reviews :*

**powerpuffgirl543 : **Hey my girl ! J'espère que tu vas bien, ça fait longtemps :P Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ton comm' en tout cas ! Ça fait zizir ! Haaa c'est génial si tu es à fond dans Sts, je ne peux demander mieux ! J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs que tu avais sorti deux nouvelles histoires sur les golds 'o' ? Supprimées aussi ? C'est fort dommage… :'( (Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire TToTT) M'enfin, tout comme pour KnB, si tu n'as plus le temps, ni l'inspi pour continuer, je comprends et je ne peux t'en tenir rigueur pour ça ! (Au passage, j'ai lu ton dernier AoKise, j'arrive au plus vite avec ma review :D) Pour ce qui est de Kanon, ah mais totalement, un véritable gosse celui-là ! Désolée, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le dépeindre autrement xD Awww merci chou ! Ta review est superbe ;) Et au plaisir de pouvoir te relire bientôt fufufu.

-x-X-x-

Dans un peu près une semaine, c'était l'anniversaire de Camus, l'amour de sa vie. Impatient, Milo ne tenait déjà plus en place. D'excitation ou de stresse, il ne savait exactement lequel des deux, mais dans tous les cas, il comptait les jours et les heures de passés sans exception depuis le début du mois de janvier. Attendant d'arriver à la case du 7 février sur le calendrier accroché dans la cuisine.

Sa liste chiffonnée dans le fond de son jean ne le quittait plus, de peur d'oublier quelque chose. Tout devait être absolument parfait. Il avait tout prévu, son plan ne pouvait faillir !

Il souhaitait commencer les choses en douceur. Avec des sorties quelconques, des petits présents glissés subtilement avec l'excuse qu'il était tombé dessus par hasard sur son chemin et n'avait pu que craquer.

Dans une semaine, son compagnon depuis trois ans déjà allait fêter ses vingt-cinq ans, une occasion de rêve pour le grec de lui prouver une nouvelle fois en long et large son amour et éventuellement aussi faire la fête, bonus non-négligeable.

Toutefois, si les années précédentes Milo avait fait de sorte d'organiser de grandes fêtes et de tout faire en grand, cette fois-ci, il souhaitait changer sa méthode de faire et innover un peu. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que les grosses soirees remplies de différentes personnes se bousculant et de musique tambourinant leurs tympans soit ce que le français appréciait le plus. Non, il en était même certain. Malgré le fait que son petit-ami ne lui ait jamais verbalement partagé le fait qu'il aurait préféré autre chose pour son anniversaire, une alternative plus calme, plus intime. Tout dans son langage corporel le criait.

Que ce soit ce petit sourire nettement forcé en le remerciant, son regard distant pendant que tout le monde s'amusait en son honneur. Avec honte, le grec ne l'avait remarqué que l'année dernière. Que les cadeaux extravagants et les anniversaires surprises n'étaient probablement pas ce qui le rendraient heureux.

C'était pourquoi il voulait à tout prix mettre le paquet cette année-ci, surprendre sa moitié à en faire briser ce masque de glace à travers laquelle il pensait pourtant déjà avoir complètement percé.

Ce petit manège avait le don de l'agacer par moments. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que l'autre pensait, pas qu'il ne s'enfuie dans son mutisme, le laissant dans une ignorance incertaine.

Gagner la confiance du plus âgé lui avait paru acquis bien trop rapidement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils demeuraient quelques ombres au tableau.

Une nouvelle année avait débuté, une nouvelle chance pour lui de faire de son mieux et une bonne fois pour toutes ravager en entièreté le cœur de glace de son beau français.

Et il ne comptait pas la gâcher ! Ah ça non !

Déterminé et ne pouvant se dépêtre de son sourire éternellement collé aux lèvres, il quitta leur modeste appartement, fier investissement commun de leurs épargnes d'étudiants.

Clés en mains, il contourna le magnifique engin à deux roues, à savoir une splendide moto de couleur rouge brillant sous les rayons du soleil à son zenith en ce bel après-midi, qui était simplement posé sur le bords du trottoir. Il se plaça ensuite de l'autre côté de celle-ci et l'enjamba de suite, démarrant en même temps le moteur.

Il le fit tourner quelques fois en restant sur place, prenant le temps de bien s'installer. Quand tout ceci fut fait, il s'élança à pleine vitesse, se fondant parmi les nombreuses voitures peuplant la circulation dense.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté le quartier et ses rues encombrantes, il se relâcha et se permit même quelques folies de temps à autres. Accélérant légèrement lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas de potentiels dangers.

Après un bon quart d'heure de route entraînante, il finit par arriver à destination.

Ses yeux inspectèrent alors les environs, à la recherche d'une place vacante où il pourrait garer sa bécane sans le risque qu'elle ne soit éraflée par des personnes maladroites incapables d'exécuter leurs manœuvres correctement.

Il trouva enfin au bout de cinq bonnes et interminables minutes de recherches. Il entreprit ensuite de retirer son casque, secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour dégager ses cheveux volumineux de sa vue. Il hésita un court instant à laisser le dit casque ici, sans surveillance. Pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, c'est finalement l'objet empoigné par sa main gauche, sa jumelle bien enfouie dans la chaleur des poches de sa veste en cuire qu'il se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers l'entrée de l'immeuble où l'attendait déjà un jeune homme à la soyeuse et farfelue chevelure vert d'eau.

Plongé dans un bouquin massif, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, le dit jeune homme ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Milo, qui trouvait l'occasion que trop belle, se faufila discrètement derrière son aimé. Et puis, au moment propice, l'enserra par derrière, arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise à l'autre.

« Milo !

\- Tu m'as manqué Camus, lui répond simplement le grec, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. »

Son compagnon qui voulut protester et le sermonner pour l'avoir fait sursauté se sentit bien malgré lui fondre dans ce baiser langoureux avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit.

Mais s'écarta tout de même après un moment, ne souhaitant pas attirer les regards curieux de ses collègues et des élèves qui vadrouillaient encore par-ci et par-là.

L'autre n'insista pas, se contentant de le couvrir de son regard plein d'amour et de tendresse à défaut de pouvoir le faire autrement en public. Toujours pas habitué à ces élans d'affections de la part de son petit ami, Camus baissa la tête d'embarras et donna une petite poussée au corps du plus jeune, l'intimant silencieusement vers la sortie de l'institution.

Ce auquel ce dernier obtempéra avec joie. Côte à côté, ils quittèrent l'établissement dans lequel le français travaillait depuis presque une année en tant que professeur de littérature française.

Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux installés sur la moto, Milo s'engagea dans ces ruelles qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, de même pour le trajet qu'il avait au cours des deux derniers mois intentionnellement dévié un petit peu dans un but bien précis.

Il le sentit d'ailleurs. Le corps dans son dos se mouvoir imperceptiblement quand il passa - plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé - devant un bâtiment au style ancien.

Il n'était pas dans le meilleur des états possibles, mais la présence d'un enfant courant à l'aide de ses petites jambes sur la terre poussiéreuse démontrait bien que le lieu n'était pas inhabité.

Milo sentit alors les bras de l'autre se resserrer autour de sa taille, les muscles crispés et le regard ailleurs.

Le grec pouvait aisément deviner les traits tristes et quelque peu nostalgiques de son aimé derrière la visière opaque.

A la moitié de son parcours d'études supérieures, Camus s'était retrouvé en tant que stagiaire dans un orphelinat.

Et si il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois avec en tête le seul objectif de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et gagner en expérience, il n'avait pas prévu qu'à force d'y côtoyer ces enfants moins lotis que d'autres, il s'attacherait tellement à eux.

Il n'était pourtant pas un adorateur d'enfants, ce n'était pas réellement le genre de sujet sur lequel il se penchait. Du moins, jusqu'à devoir enseigner à ces bouilles dont les visages s'illuminaient à la simple idée d'élargir leur savoir.

Bien sûr, Milo le savait. Rien n'avait échappé à son œil vigilant, malgré les apparences, il était plutôt observateur et faisait attention à son environnement.

Et il était évident que l'éclat scintillant au fond de ces saphirs qui l'avaient hypnotisé dès le premier regard, avait sans l'ombre d'un doute directement titillé sa curiosité.

Alors il l'avait écouté. Chaque jour, chaque nuit sans se lasser de cette lueur dansante dans ces yeux d'ordinaire si froids et indifférents. Parler de cet orphelinat qu'il affectionnait tant, de ses occupants qui étaient sa raison de se lever chaque jour avec le sourire aux lèvres. En particulier de deux mômes qu'il semblait avoir inconsciemment adoptés dans son cœur.

Le voir devenir si passionné, si heureux avait réchauffé le cœur du plus jeune, ne le faisant que tomber encore plus profondément dans un puits sans fond, là où ses sentiments pour son amant ne toucheraient jamais une limite.

Ça le faisait mal de le voir fixer l'orphelinat avec regrets, avec cette réluctance. Persuadé qu'il n'avait plus le droit de s'y rendre, qu'il était désormais incapable de les regarder dans les yeux sans ressentir le besoin de les sortir de là.

Car à peine deux mois après la fin de son stage leur était parvenu une mauvaise nouvelle. L'orphelinat, ce refuge pour ces enfants abandonnés aller fermer ses portes pour des raisons financières. Le jeune professeur en avait été dévasté.

Mais le jeune motard se rassurait en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être, non, bientôt y faire quelque chose.

-x-X-x-

Ils étaient la veille du jour J, un jour comme un autre. Enfin, pas tout le monde serait nécessairement du même avis et certainement pas Milo qui était actuellement en train de remettre en doute la totalité de toutes ses idées, une vague de stresse le submergeant d'un coup.

Non loin de lui, le sujet de ses pensées s'était calé contre le dossier de leur sofa, le regard rivé sur l'écran télévisé.

Se sentant comme observé, ce dernier lui lança une oeillade interrogatrice depuis le salon.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Milo sortit de sa torpeur, réalisant qu'il tenait une poêle en main depuis un bon bout de temps sans pour autant se souvenir ce qu'il voulait en faire.

Le dîner sûrement.

Sa tête étant devenue un véritable trou noir, il resta une bonne minute à fixer le vide. Mais comme rien ne surgit, il se dit qu'il allait faire de simple pâtes avant de se figer dans son mouvement, se rappelant avec une claque mentale que son amant abhorrait ça.

Ce qui était dommage, ça aurait été un plat rapide à faire.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par opter pour une escalope de veau avec des pommes de terre au four et quelques légumes sautés.

Alors qu'il s'adonnait avec application à la tâche, le français - qui avait probablement fini son émission - se glissa dans son dos, faisant bondir le cuisineur de surprise.

« Tout va bien Milo ? Je te trouve bien étrange, constata-t-il un sourcil arqué, surpris par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Oui oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

\- J'ai presque fini ! Allons à table ! S'exclama-t-il en ayant délibérément évité de répondre à la dernière remarque. »

Interdit, Camus finit au fin de compte par le rejoindre dans la pièce voisine.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, l'un parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à radoter dans son coin, l'autre parce que tenir une conversation n'était pas réellement son fort.

Le temps s'écoula, seuls les crissements de couverts se faisaient entendre, ce qui intensifia encore plus la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement fini, le plus jeune se leva brusquement, ses pas précipités sur les escaliers en bois résonnant dans toute la maison.

Son compagnon n'eut même pas le temps de le suivre pour le questionner qu'il était déjà revenu, une chemise en plastique en main.

Nerveusement, il le lui tendit.

« Je suis peut-être un peu à l'avance, mais je tenais vraiment à te le donner. Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Milo, tu sais que ce n'est pas néc-

\- Ouvre c'est tout Camus, l'interrompt-il. »

Bien que peu ravi d'être coupé et ennuyé par le fait qu'encore une fois son petit-ami ait éprouvé le besoin de lui offrir quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, Camus s'exécuta néanmoins.

Ainsi, il découvrit ce qui ressemblaient à des billets pour un parc aquatique, s'il se fiait aux nombreux petites illustrations de phoques et pingouins.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça me semblait une bonne idée d'y faire un tour ensemble.

\- Non je veux dire, pourquoi quatre billets ? »

A cette question, le grec se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

« Regarde derrière. » Fit-il en pointant du menton la chemise transparente.

Décidément, Milo ne devait pas être dans son état normal aujourd'hui, fut la réflexion du français.

Mais quand il tourna la page, ses yeux parcourant déjà en diagonale les grandes lignes, son corps se figea.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, c'est incrédule qu'il relu les papiers qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

Face à ce manque de réaction, l'angoisse refit surface chez le motard.

Mille questions le bombardant d'un seul et même coup.

Et si ce n'était pas ce que Camus voulait ? Et s'il pensait qu'ils étaient encore trop jeune ? Et si l'autre le quittait suite à cette décision irresponsable qu'il avait fait sans le consulter ?

Mais son vis-à-vis fit bien rapidement taire ses questions intérieures.

« Milo, s'émeut-il. C'est…

\- Un certificat d'adoption oui, parvint-il à sourire.

\- Je...Milo, c'est...incroyable. »

L'émotion lui faisait perdre toute capacité de parole, mais ses yeux brillants durent suffire, car la posture du plus grand devint moins rigide, visiblement rassuré.

« Est-ce réel...Vont-ils vraiment venir ici ? Demanda à voix basse le français, comme voulant s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

\- Oui Camus, les papiers ont été signés depuis un moment, on peut aller les chercher dès demain matin, lui dit-il en embrassant tendrement son front, ses bras venant de suite prendre leur place derrière le dos de son amant. »

Ce dernier lui rendit alors son étreinte plus fortement, murmurant un petit merci d'une voix étranglée.

Avant de soudainement se retirer.

« Mais… Et les autres ? Le questionna-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il adviendra des orphelins restants.

\- Oh ! Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux quand je suis venu pour la première fois… La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde, confia-t-il d'un air désolé. Cependant, pour le reste, j'ai des potes potentiellement intéressés qui pourraient faire quelque chose ! »

Si ses épaules s'était quelque peu affaissées à l'entente du premier aveu, elles se soulevèrent aussitôt de nouveau à celui du deuxième.

« Milo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

-x-X-x-

Le lendemain, c'est chacun avec un jeune enfant accroché au bras qu'ils rentrèrent telle une petite famille. Le premier blond et la peau mate, le deuxième plus pâle avec une touffe verte.

Milo avait rarement été aussi comblé et heureux et il comptait bien tout faire pour que rien, ni personne n'entrave jamais ce bonheur et ce futur splendide qu'ils étaient en train de construire.

Il eut une petite pensée pour la boite à bijoux soigneusement cachée dans leur chambre, attendant sagement son moment à elle.

Ça sera pour plus tard, se dit-il en observant les sourires étincelants des trois personnes occupant leur appartement.

Oui, plus tard… Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps, non ?

**The end**

Voili voilou ! Encore joyeux anniversaire !

(J'avoue ne pas être super satisfaite du résultat :/ J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !)


	3. Rhadanon 2 (Sea-Rune)

Encore une fois pour Sea-Rune. Parce que c'est pas cool ce que je lui ai fait hier xD

(par contre je t'interdis d'écrire un truc en retour, concentre toi sur tes écrits et stress plus roh)

Bon voilà, un petit Rhadanon ^^

Note : désolée pour la Saori un peu cruche, je n'aime pas du tout l'écrire et la lire ainsi mais c'était un peu nécessaire sur ce coup là et surtout, j'avais pas d'autres idées xD

Disclaimer : Sts ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé : **Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, Kanon se retrouve à l'état d'un bambin. Peu désireux de s'occuper d'un gosse, les chevaliers d'or appellent en urgence le juge de la whyverne pour venir chercher son cher compagnon.

* * *

Saori était contente. Elle avait réussi à se procurer ce nectar particulier d'Aphrodite pour embellir sa peau et rajeunir ni vu ni connu lors de son dernier passage en l'Olympe.

Elle restera à jamais belle et jeune. Elle sera acclamée de tous, comme elle le méritait !

Oui son plan était parfait. Aphrodite et Hera et toutes autres déesses ne feront plus que pâle figure à côté d'elle.

Jubilant intérieurement de son ingéniosité, elle prit seulement quelques gouttes du liquide du flacon de cristal qu'elle tenait en main et les versa consciencieusement dans une gourde rose bonbon contenant déjà de l'eau. Elle fit ensuite de même avec ce qu'il restait et le vida dans une autre bouteille de la même couleur.

Elle allait désormais rejoindre ses chers chevaliers à la plage et se pavaner au soleil, lunettes de soleil déjà sur le nez et une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches fines.

Elle prit bien soin à prendre les deux gourdes et de les mettre dans son sac. Ne sait-on jamais pour la deuxième, elle en aura peut-être encore besoin.

-x-X-x-

Milo, Saga, Kanon et Camus s'amusaient tranquillement au ballon dans le sable tandis que les autres faisaient ou bien trempette dans l'eau tiède, ou bien se bronzaient au soleil comme leur déesse qui venait d'arriver.

La chaleur eut cependant raison d'eux et ce fut pris d'un petit coup de soif qu'ils prirent une pause pour aller s'hydrater.

Juste à un mètre de là où était installée la japonaise se trouvait une pile de bouteilles d'eau vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent en rigolant à une blague que le scorpion venait de faire.

Continuant de discuter inconsciemment, l'ex-dragon des mers plongea sa main dans le tas sans réellement regarder et empoigna la première chose qu'il lui vint en main. Il en prit directement de grosses gorgées sans savoir que cela appartenait en réalité à la déesse qui avait imprudemment laissé son sac ouvert. Naturellement, avec le vent il n'était pas étonnant que ses biens précieux en tombent et roulent plus loin.

« Tiens, grimaça le grec. Ça a un drôle de go- »

Sa phrase ne fut même pas finie que les gens aux alentours entendirent un gros "pouf" puis un nuage de fumée les submerger.

« Kanon ? »

Essayant de dissiper un peu la nuée qui s'était formée à l'aide de sa main, c'était inquiet pour son frère que Saga tentait de se tracer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un tas de vêtement là où son jumeau aurait dû se tenir avec un enfant pas plus âgé de trois, quatre ans y flottant dedans ?

« KANON ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saga ? demanda Shion dont le champ de vision n'avait pas encore été éclairci.

\- J-je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état, répondit-il en leur tendant la version miniature de son frère par les bras. »

Quelques secondes de silences s'écoulèrent alors, mais très vite, un brouhaha éclata parmi les chevaliers.

« BORDEL !

\- Par tous les dieux, comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Phahahaha c'est un gosse, se marra le scorpion. Moooh mais c'est qui qui est mignon, c'est quiii ? fit-il en lui pinçant la joue, ce à quoi il reçut un regard noir et coup de pied bien placé de la part du petit qui partit ensuite se réfugier derrière le chevalier des gémeaux, son t-shirt qui lui faisait plus office de robe lui traînant aux pieds.

\- Oh non, pâlit le pope. Je refuse de revivre ça ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'agripper la balance par le bras et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- … Et on est censé faire quoi de ce truc ?

\- Tu traites pas Kanon de truc ! gronda le premier gardien du troisième temple.

\- Ouais ouais, bref on en fait quoi ?! Notre pope vient de nous abandonner et l'autre dort, fit le cancer en faisant référence à la protectrice de la terre. »

Tout le monde se lança des regards hésitants, incertains de la bonne démarche à prendre.

« J'ai une idée, on le donne à son excentrique blondinet avec ses sourcils bizarres pendant que Shion trouve un moyen de..euh le rendre comme avant.

\- Quoi ?! Ça va pas non, je suis contre ! protesta aussitôt Saga. C'est mon frère, je le garde.

\- Saga...t'as mal géré le sanctuaire pendant ta crise d'adolescence, on va pas te donner un gosse quand même.

\- C'est mon frère, répéta-t-il boudeur. Hors de question que je le confie à ces barbares. Eaque serait capable de jouer au trampoline avec et de l'envoyer valser, Minos le prendrait pour une poupée et l'autre...n'en parlons même pas !

\- T'es d'une mauvaise foi Saga, allé passe le moi, Rhadamanthe va arriver je l'ai appelé par télépathie, lui dit le premier gardien consterné.

\- Bandes de traîtres ! Je refuse !

\- Tu peux bien refuser, ça ne changera rien. Tu ne fais que gaspiller ta salive comme à ton habitude chevalier des gémeaux, intervint un nouvel arrivant. »

Saga se mit immédiatement à lui lancer une multitude de couteaux par la simple force de son regard, ce que le juge lui rendit bien.

Il ne s'était pas réellement levé ce matin dans l'optique de venir au sanctuaire pour découvrir ce genre de situation à vrai dire.

« Comme je m'y attendais, vous êtes incapables de bien vous occuper de lui. C'est pour ça que cet échange d'une semaine sur deux est insensé et totalement ridicule. Kanon ferait mieux de venir vivre en enfers, il y sera bien mieux, balança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Bien sûr, la remarque fit mouche et ne fut aucunement bien accueilli. Cependant, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de laisser couler pour cette fois. Il était vrai que pour le coup, hadès saura peut-être mieux prendre les choses en main que leur déesse.

La whyverne s'abaissa au niveau de l'enfant et le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de disparaître avec lui en un clin d'oeil.

-x-X-x-

Quand Rhadamanthe passa les portes des enfers, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il aura à se farcir les remarques et réactions des autres et en particulier de ses frères.

Et bien sûr, ce furent les premiers qu'il croisa.

« Déjà de retour, s'étonna le griffon. C'était quoi le problème ?

\- Oh la vache, Minos il a été plus rapide que nous ! Il a réussi à avoir un gosse déjà ! s'exclama le garuda indigné.

\- Intéressant, rétorqua le norvégien en dévisageant le bambin dans les bras de son frère, les yeux brillants. Le premier juge se dépêcha alors de le cacher à la vue de son confrère, pas sûr d'apprécier son regard.

\- Bandes d'abrutis, c'est Kanon.

\- ...Hein ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Eaque théâtralement. Minos, c'est horrible, notre frère sort avec un enfant, un enfant ! Je suis désolé Rhadamanthe, mais on ne peut accepter ce comportement, viens avec nous au tribunal s'il te plait. »

La whyverne sentit une veine pulser contre sa tempe. Les deux juges étaient en train de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. Comme si revoir la tronche du frère de son aimé dés le matin ne l'avait pas suffit, il fallait que ces deux idiots finis en rajoutent une couche.

Clairement remonté contre le monde entier, il se téléporta de nouveau et prit cette fois bien soin de directement se retrouver dans ses quartiers.

Il barricada ensuite son appartement d'une barrière de cosmos, bonne chance pour venir l'enquiquiner désormais !

Une fois arrivé, il lâcha un gros soupir et puis reporta son attention sur le petit grec qui était resté sagement dans le creux de ses bras depuis tout à l'heure.

Le pauvre avait dû être secoué. Étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé, il n'était qu'un inconnu après tout, songea le juge.

« Vous z'êtes qui ? »

Ah quand même.

« Rhadamanthe de la whyverne, juge au service de Sa Majesté Hadès.

\- Vous êtes un méchant, constata-t-il simplement ce qui prit complètement l'autre de court.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis...ton ami ?

\- Ami ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, y a que Saga. Où est Saga ?

\- Au sanctuaire petit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un co-, parce qu'il a d'autres choses à faire. »

Bien que déçu, ce fut compréhensif qu'il hocha de la tête.

Rhadamanthe se demanda à cet instant si c'était ainsi qu'avait été son compagnon auparavant. Si passif et inexpressif.

Si différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Encore une fois, il sentit une colère l'envahir envers le sanctuaire et son mauvais traitement pour le cadet des gémeaux.

Qu'ils rêvent pour qu'il revienne, le juge était bien résolu à le garder chez eux, au monde souterrain. Kanon avait déjà bien trop souffert à la surface.

-x-X-x-

L'anglais avait sans nul doute parlé trop vite en affirmant que l'enfant était calme et réservé. A peine quelques jours qu'il avait été emmené ici, qu'il terrorisait les enfers entier au point à en donner des cheveux blancs à certains.

« Bon le mioche on se bouge et tu bouffes ce que je te donne à manger. J'ai pas envie de me faire gueuler dessus par Rhada et le seigneur Hadès après. »

En seule réponse, Kanon lui tira la langue et recracha ce qu'il avait en bouche à la figure du juge.

« … D'accord, tu perds rien pour attendre sale monstre ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir même le seigneur Hadès et dame Pandore à tes pieds, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu ! accusa-t-il en lui pointant du doigt.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, Eaque arrête d'embêter Kanon. Je t'ai juste demandé de lui donner à manger en mon absence, c'est pas compliqué.

\- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux là Rhad ?! »

Le garuda était choqué, outré, scandalisé et tout autre adjectif qui pourrait décrire son indignation devant cette situation. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il vit même l'horrible et sournois petit être du diable lui adresser un sourire victorieux en coin quand le blond vint vers lui pour le porter.

Oh mais que les dieux se magnent les fesses pour trouver une solution, Eaque avait bien l'intention de se venger en bonne et due forme quand le chevalier sera de retour.

Déjà qu'il lui volait le privilège du plus jeune et plus dorloté en enfers, il devait en plus de ça faire de ça sa vie un véritable cauchemar. Mais il aura sa peau le chenapan, qu'il attende !

Entre temps, le népalais courut pleurnicher chez son frère le griffon. Clamant comment il était malheureux et que Kanon le faisait tourner en bourrique injustement et qu'il méritait pas ça.

-x-X-x-

Plus loin, Rhadamanthe réprima un sourire. Oh, il savait très bien ce que cachait derrière le masque adorable que son compagnon ne lui montrait qu'à lui et occasionnellement au Seigneur Hadès et ses subordonnés pour se les mettre en poche.

L'ex marina était clairement un manipulateur né. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec chaque personne et n'hésitait pas à user de ses compétences si ça pouvait lui apporter quelque chose en retour.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'anglais. Au contraire même ! Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son petit ami s'épanouir ainsi et s'amuser à tourmenter tout ce qui bouge. point bonus s'il s'agissait de ses camarades juges. Grand bien leur fasse même !

S'occuper de l'enfant s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple et agréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Enfin, le concernant lui. Pas sûr que le népalais soit du même avis.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Kanon était arrivé en ces lieux et il s'était étonnement vite adapté à son nouvel environnement. Ce qui n'était pas à déplaire au britannique.

Voir ce petit qui était la représentation de son petit ami à cet âge là l'attendrissait énormément.

Ce dernier descendit d'ailleurs de ses bras en un bond souple et calculé pour ensuite lui tirer la manche avec un grand sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur du spectre.

« Viens viens ! Je veux aller voir les fleurs et le monsieur qui joue de la musique ! »

Avec un petit sourire qu'il n'essayait même plus de dissimuler, Rhadamanthe acquiesça.

Pendant son séjour, Kanon avait également fait la rencontre d'Orphée qui avait choisi de rester habiter ici et il était d'ailleurs aussi une des seules personnes avec qui il se comportait raisonnablement.

Même si ça le fatiguait un peu d'être trimbalé par-ci et par-là par la petite terreur des enfers, Rhadamanthe s'était pris de grande affection pour lui.

Il regrettait presque qu'il doive dire au revoir à tout cela d'ici le lendemain, leur seigneur et Shion ayant trouvé le moyen d'inverser le sort.

Mais d'un autre côté, le vrai Kanon, la version adulte dont il s'était épris lui manquait aussi terriblement. Il avait hâte de le retrouver comme il appréhendait la disparition de cette petite boule d'énergie.

-x-X-x-

Couché sur leur lit en commun, les draps d'un blanc immaculé masquant la nudité de leurs corps qui trahissait leur activité nocturne de la veille, Rhadamanthe se tourna lentement sur le côté pour contempler l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait plus réellement vu depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Kanon ?

\- Hm.. lui parvint la voix encore endormie de celui-ci.

\- Je veux un enfant.

\- HEIN ?! s'écria-t-il cette fois complètement sorti des bras de Morphée. »

FIN


	4. Camilo (Cat-à-combe)

Hello ! Je reviens avec non pas un, mais deux Os !

Je leur avais promis un petit quelque chose pour leur aide les autres fois. Bref, le Discord sait xD

Doonc Cat, celui là est pour toi !

Merci à Sea-Rune, Papaya Corrompue, Suzuka-san et Midia-du-scorpion pour leurs reviews !

Midia-du-scorpion : Hello merci pour ton petit commentaire^^ Alors oulah une suite ? xD Pas sûre, mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve x) Je verrai en vrai, mais ça sera probablement pas dans ce recueil, à moins que je me crêpe de nouveau le chignon avec des fans du Rhadanon et doive m'excuser après xD Mais tu as raison, y a matière à faire !

**Disclaimer :** Sts ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé** : Camus et Milo se retrouvent un après midi comme un autre avec des amis à une fête foraine.

* * *

Une fête foraine avait ouvert ses portes dernièrement dans le voisinage. Excités comme des gamins, Milo ainsi que son petit-ami, Camus et leur bande d'amis s'y étaient rendus sans plus tarder pour y passer leur après midi.

Quelques heures déjà donc qu'ils se promenaient en groupe, s'arrêtant parfois par-ci et par-là dépendant de leurs intérêts différents.

Camus et Milo, placés au centre avaient leurs mains entremêlées. Ayant officialisé leur relation auprès de leurs proches depuis deux bonnes années, le jeune couple ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'afficher devant les regards des autres. Ce qui pouvait autant arracher un sourire chez certains qu'une grimace chez d'autres.

« On s'arrête un moment ? J'ai envie d'une glace, fit l'un d'eux, le stand de nourriture à quelques mètres ayant attiré toute son attention.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Pendant qu'ils allèrent tous se trouver un coin pour s'asseoir, Milo se proposa gentiment pour aller passer commande.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas je gère, sourit-il tendrement à sa moitié. »

Camus acquiesça alors et alla rejoindre les autres qui discutaient déjà au sujet du programme du reste de la journée.

« Et si on faisait une maison hantée ?

\- Ça sera sans moi.

\- T'es pas marrant Mu.

\- Sans moi aussi, intervient une nouvelle voix qui fit se retourner tout le monde en sa direction.

\- Sérieux Angelo ?! »

Passant un bras derrière sa nuque d'embarras, son regard resta accroché quelques secondes sur la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux lilas. Chose qui passa inaperçu chez pratiquement tout le monde, le principal concerné compris, en dehors d'une seule personne qui afficha un sourire sourire amusé à cette vue.

« Et si on se séparait en plusieurs groupes ? Proposa cette personne.

\- On est venu ensemble Aphro, c'est pas pour se séparer, protesta Aiolia, la moue boudeuse.

\- Ça va tuer personne de ne pas se déplacer en troupeau pour une ou deux pauvres heures. Et comme ça, tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut sans à devoir en parler pendant une éternité au préalable, contra-t-il habilement. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, la bande approuva l'idée et commença aussitôt un nouveau débat pour déterminer les groupes.

Camus n'écoutait que d'une oreille à côté, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ces genres d'activité ne le passionnaient pas plus que ça, il était uniquement venu pour faire plaisir à Milo.

En parlant de ce dernier, il songea soudainement que ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était absenté. Pensant aller l'aider pour porter le tout et surtout échapper à la conversation apparemment animée de leurs amis, il s'éclipsa ni vu ni connu pour aller le rejoindre.

Parmi la foule, il repéra immédiatement la chevelure bouclée de son petit ami et pressa donc le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Mais il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il se figea sur place, la mine s'assombrissant à vue d'œil de colère mais aussi de tristesse.

Là-bas, près du comptoir, dans la file d'attente se trouvait un jeune homme brun avec des airs méditerranéens, la peau mate et un sourire charmeur placardé sur le visage qui avait le regard fixé sur le grec. En retour, Milo lui souriait à pleine dents comme dans ses habitudes. Les deux semblaient pris dans une conversation plaisante et un peu trop proches au goût du français.

L'expression semblant stoïque, il s'approcha d'eux. Sa présence se fit immédiatement remarquée par les deux hommes qui se tournèrent simultanément vers lui.

« Oh Camus ! Voici Alan, on parlait de sa petite soeur qui prenait des cours de patinage artistique, ça m'a fait penser à Hyoga, lui dit-il gaiement en référant au petit frère de son amant.

\- Enchant-, commença l'inconnu avec un sourire poli, mais Camus ne le calcula pas pour un sou et à place, s'adressa directement au grec sans un seul regard pour l'autre.

\- Les autres attendent Milo, ne traîne pas, déclara-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ah euh oui ! »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au comptoir pour réaliser que le plateau l'attendait déjà. Il paya rapidement puis se tourna vers Camus, prêt à retourner vers leurs amis.

Il adressa encore un dernier salut de la main à sa nouvelle connaissance qui le lui rendit avec plaisir.

Voyant ça, ce fut dans un acte d'impulsivité et un peu enfantin, il se l'admettait que le français agrippa la main de son petit ami. Soignant bien à ce que leurs mains liées soient visibles à l'autre.

Un peu surpris par ce geste inattendu - le jeune homme au regard de glace n'étant pas vraiment du genre à initier les choses à l'accoutumé - Milo ne se questionna toutefois pas plus que ça et accepta allègrement la démonstration affective.

« Vous voilà tous les deux ! s'exclama Kanon en les voyant arriver.

\- Camus ne disparaît pas comme ça nom de nom !

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un ton qui se voulait plus ou moins sincère.

\- Bon sinon, Milo changement de programme. Tu viens avec nous au palais des glaces, annonça Aiolia en piquant son granité framboise du plateau.

\- Hein ? Vous voulez pas faire autre chose ? Je vais me perdre dans ce truc.

\- C'est justement le but Milo, lui répondit son ami en secouant la tête.

\- Camus ? Le grec s'était tourné vers son amant pour lui demander son avis, mais celui-ci resta imperturbable et ne sembla pas vouloir prendre part à la discussion. Camus ?

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il alors avant de s'éloigner. »

Penaud et un peu prit au dépourvu par cette réaction, Milo observa le dos du français disparaître petit à petit au loin sans comprendre. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui courir derrière ou de simplement questionner son geste qu'il se fit tirer par ses autres amis.

-x-X-x-

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marches, le temps de se calmer un peu les idées, Camus s'en voulu pour son comportement assez injuste envers son petit ami. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière, il avait clairement sur-réagit. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans son genre.

Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Voir cet inconnu si proche du grec, la tête penchée vers lui et le visage illuminé par un sourire, ça avait éveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Culpabilisant d'avoir laissé sa moitié seul alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de passer la journée ensemble, il revint sur ses pas.

Il chercha un petit moment avant d'apercevoir le groupe d'Aiolia, Kanon et Saga à la sortie de ce palais des glaces dont ils parlaient.

Camus plissa des yeux en ne voyant pas Milo en leur compagnie. Et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge.

Il pressa donc le pas pour les rejoindre.

« Où est Milo ?

\- Camus ? s'étonna le seul blond du groupe. Il est encore à l'intérieur je crois, on vient de sortir.

\- Vous l'avez laissé seul, leur reprocha-t-il avec un ton accusateur, les sourcils froncés, ce qui attira leurs regards perplexes. »

Mais Camus n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'eux, inquiet comme il était pour l'autre, il voulu à son tour entrer dans le labyrinthe. Qu'il avait été bête d'oublier à quel point son compagnon avant un mauvais sens de l'orientation et cédait facilement à la panique. Une crise était plus que plausible à survenir dans ce genre d'espace.

Cependant il était bien loin d'imaginer assister à cette scène en s'approchant de l'entrée colorée. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement alors qu'il vit ce même brun sortir, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de son amant, ce même sourire collé aux lèvres que Camus avait appris à abhorrer en ce court laps de temps qu'il avait connu l'étranger.

Voyant complètement rouge cette fois, ses jambes se murent d'elles même et avant même qu'il ne le réalise lui-même, il était aux côtés du grec, l'arrachant presque de la prise de l'autre avec un regard noir. Puis sous le regard de l'homme, il embrassa l'homme aux cheveux bouclés qui abordait une expression choquée et incrédule. Il finit toutefois par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans l'échange buccale.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin après ce qui parut comme une éternité, ce fut sans un regard pour l'autre homme que le français l'entraîna avec lui, ne souhaitant pas rester là plus que nécessaire.

Il s'arrêta finalement en dessous d'un cerisier en pleine floraison et sa main lâcha sa jumelle par la même occasion. Il baissa ensuite la tête de honte et de peur à faire face à son compagnon pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que bien un tantinet brusqué, un énorme sourire amusé irradiait le visage bronzé de ce dernier.

« Tu es mignon quand t'es jaloux, fit-il remarquer de manière taquine. »

Les oreilles du français rougirent aussitôt et il leva immédiatement le regard sur lui dans l'intention de rétorquer avec indignation, mais l'autre ne lui en accorda pas la chance et prit d'assaut ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

**Fin.**


	5. AioliaShun (La Pomme Verte)

Et celui-ci pour Doudou !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Résumé** : Aiolia et Shun regardent un film d'horreur ensemble. Bien qu'heureux d'avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec son crush dont seul ses amis les plus proches sont au courant, il y a une tâche au tableau...Il s'agit d'un film d'horreur. Et Aiolia ne les supporte pas.

* * *

Le dos fermement plaqué contre le dossier du sofa, comme dans un espoir vain d'y disparaître, c'était au bord de l'évanouissement que Aiolia, les yeux ne sachant se détacher de l'écran télévisé malgré lui, tentait de réprimer ses tressautements et tremblements.

A sa gauche, confortablement installé avec ses jambes repliés contre son torse se tenait une touffe verte, visiblement absorbé par le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

Le blond ne pouvait en dire autant malheureusement.

Ô que ses amis allaient l'entendre après l'avoir sans aucune honte foutu dans cette situation.

**2 jours plus tôt**

Un soupir lourd passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son front alla taper de manière répétitive le bois de la table.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Questionna une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

\- Monsieur a encore essuyé un magnifique et totalement prévisible échec dans ses tentatives de flirt de nouveau né.

\- Eh bah. On est à combien ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après une dizaine, pas assez de doigts pour ça, haussa des épaules son vis-à-vis, un homme dans sa vingtaine, plutôt agréable au regard et avec des boucles volumineuses d'un bleu virant vers le violet cadrant son visage.

\- Je sais plus quoi faaaaaaaaaiiire, se lamenta le principal concerné en pleine déprime avec sa brique de jus de fruit qu'il finit en une fois. »

Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard, peu certains de la méthode à employer pour réconforter l'autre.

« Bah, finit par réagir Milo, celui aux cheveux bouclés, tu sais que je peux toujours en parler à Camus comme je te l'avais dit et ils tenteront un truc de leur côté avec Hyoga.

\- Non ! fusa son refus immédiat.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça… marmonna son ami en levant les mains en signe de résignation.

\- Entre temps, il va pas venir de lui-même ton lutin vert, faut te bouger, renchérit le deuxième.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça Kanon ! Ou je fais pareil avec le blondinet à la pilosité cheloue au niveau des sourcils qui te sert de copain !

\- Fais donc, je suis habitué avec Saga de toutes façons. Même Eaque s'y met donc si ça peut te faire plaisir écoute. »

De frustration, mais surtout de désespoir, il ne trouva rien de mieux que lui balancer sa brique de jus vide à la tronche. Bien heureusement pour le joli minois du grec, il réussit à l'éviter à temps.

« Et si on invitait juste la clique pour une soirée ? Proposa soudainement Milo. On les a assez collés aux fesses les dernières semaines pour qu'on puisse tous se considérer comme potes. Puis, si y en a qui sont réticents, Hyoga et Seiya se chargeront de les convaincre ! On se fera un film, ah un film d'horreur encore mieux ! »

Et sans laisser l'occasion à Aiolia de donner son avis ou de tout simplement en placer une, il prit son portable et se mit à tapoter rapidement quelques trucs avant de le ranger de nouveau dans la poche de son jean.

« Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Quoi c'est fait, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? demanda le blond suspicieux.

\- Envoyer un message à Camus. Soirée film chez toi ce weekend mon pote ! Ça sera l'occasion rêvée !

\- Quoi ? Et ce que j'en pense, on s'en casse je suppose ?

\- Mais non, mais de toutes façons tu es d'accord je le sais. Et puis t'inquiète pas trop va, on sera là, t'es pas seul, le rassura-t-il. »

Milo s'engagea alors dans un débat animé avec Kanon pour décider de quel film à regarder pour la fameuse soirée, ignorant complètement leur ami blond qui aurait pourtant bien voulu en placer une.

« Euh… On peut regarder autre chose sinon ? demanda-t-il hésitant. S'attirant leurs regards interrogateurs, il s'expliqua rapidement. P-peut-être que ça ne sera pas de leur goût ce genre là…

\- On a pas trop à s'en faire je crois et puis c'est un peu le plan aussi. Si le petit a peur, il viendra sans doute chercher du réconfort chez quelqu'un, lui dit le plus jeune avec un clin d'œil. »

Oui mais non. Si cette scène avait des chances d'arriver, il serait bien incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit car il serait lui-même pétrifié de peur. Il avait une sainte horreur des choses trop dark et gores. Mais ses deux amis ne le savaient pas malheureusement et il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de leur partager ça.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un film et l'idée était plutôt bonne en soit, non ? Il devrait pouvoir le supporter, se dit-il mentalement, plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose.

-x-X-x-

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes soudainement pris pour cette soirée, tous les deux, au même moment, pour les mêmes raisons ?

\- Euh...ouais ?

\- Mouais c'est louche, je vois pas Rhadamanthe et Camus proposer ce genre de chose si soudainement.

\- Eh oh, parle bien de mon Camus, il peut se montrer surprenant merci bien, fit semblant de se vexer Milo.

\- Oui oui oui évidemment, mais le même soir, la même heure sérieux ? Vous voulez me faire avaler ça, vous me prenez pour un con en fait. »

Les deux amis un peu à mal se jetèrent un coup d'oeil paniqué.

« Euh, c'est parce que...parce que...On a un double date voilà tout ! » lâcha le plus jeune.

La révélation fit se retourner brusquement Kanon qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit.

« A-Ah oui ! Oui c'est ça !

\- Vous m'avez pas l'air convaincus… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit directement ?

\- Enfin 'Lia, on voulait pas te brusquer voyons. On sait que tu es sensible en ce moment quand il est question d'amour et couples, alors deux couples qui sortent ensemble en même temps olala on pouvait pas te faire ça. T'imagine le choc émotionnel. Ne nous remercie pas, on sait qu'on est les meilleurs, lui dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, les yeux fermés et la mine plus sérieuse que jamais.

Sentant une migraine pointer à force d'entendre ces bobards sans queue ni tête, Aiolia les chassa au plus vite de sa propriété.

« Je veux plus rien savoir, du vent vous deux. J'arrive pas à croire que vous me lâchez ainsi.

\- Directement les grands mots ! On t'a déjà dit qu'on était désolés.

\- Oui oui, maintenant oust, faut que je range ce bazar. Mais je vous oublie pas bande de traîtres. »

-x-X-x-

Le jour J était arrivé. Il devait avouer être un peu nerveux. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà eu nombreuses occasions de parler ensemble avec le vert. Mais bizarrement, la simple idée que le japonais allait mettre les pied chez son chez lui provoqua un autre sentiment étrange en lui. Surtout qu'ils seront seuls, raison de plus pour se sentir anxieux donc.

Oui seuls, car dans le plus grand des _hasard_ et de manière plus que suspicieuse, les trois amis du vert, son frère inclus avaient soudainement annulé à leur tour.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'Aiolia ne l'avait pas vu venir de loin celle-là. Ses amis n'avaient pas l'art de la subtilité et leur complot s'était fait sentir depuis le tout début.

Face à tant d'absents d'un coup, il avait été sujet de déplacer cette soirée. Mais évidemment, Milo avait bataillé d'arrache pieds avec des arguments que bien qu'un tantinet ridicules tenaient plus ou moins la route pour les convaincre de maintenir la rencontre et surtout le film qu'il avait personellement choisi. Il y tenait le bougre !

Aiolia devait tout de même admettre apprécier l'attention, même si l'envie de l'injurier jusqu'à la nuit tombée et lui en foutre une le démangeait. En même temps, il supposait que ses amis devaient en avoir marre depuis de le voir tourner en rond sans arrêt.

Il devait les avoir cassés les pieds plus d'une fois avec son incapacité à se déclarer proprement.

Ca faisait un moment qu'ils avaient commencé à fréquenter le petit groupe, ils s'étaient connus grâce à leur cercle de connaissances élargi.

Dans un premier temps, le meilleur ami du japonais était aussi le petit frère du petit ami de Milo. Et puis, plus tard ils découvrirent qu'Ikki, l'aîné du vert de trois ans* suivait les mêmes cours de boxe que lui.

Ils s'étaient donc très rapidement rapprochés et leurs personnalités s'étaient aussi vite concordées l'une avec l'autre. Et le grec était petit à petit tombé sous le charme de la beauté innocente que dégageait l'autre.

Si à ce jour ils pouvaient se considérer comme de très bons amis, cela s'arrêtait néanmoins là. A son plus grand regret et désespoir.

Un bruit retentit alors en provenance de l'entrée principale, sonnant l'arrivée de son invité.

Et ce fut ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, le temps de lui offrir quelque chose à boire et de s'installer confortablement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sofa à regarder cette invention du diable.

Le blond faisait de son mieux pour refouler ses cris de surprise à chaque fois que quelque chose sortait de nulle part où que des sons suspects et stridents se faisaient entendre.

Ce qui le surprenait le plus et le faisait se sentir encore plus petit et risible qu'il ne l'était déjà était l'absence de réaction du plus jeune.

Il ne semblait nullement dérangé par le film et suivait l'intrigue avec grande attention. Probablement qu'il avait été forcé à y être habitué avec un grand frère comme Ikki.

Milo et Kanon pouvaient aller se faire voir avec leurs idées à la con sérieusement, pensa-t-il en insultant mentalement les deux par tous les nom d'oiseaux vivant sur cette planète.

Subitement, un hurlement inhumain résonna de l'écran et cette fois, il ne put empêcher un petit cri aigu d'échapper la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ce qui attira le regard émeraude sur lui.

Rouge d'embarras, Aiolia n'osa prononcer le moindre mot et fort heureusement le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le film en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil soucieux au plus âgé. Imperceptiblement, sa main glissa sur la surface du coussin en velour pour aller retrouver sa jumelle toute en discrétion, entremêlant ses doigts en ne quittant pas pour autant l'écran. Il avait remarqué que le blond ne semblait pas très à l'aise depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le visionnage mais n'avait toutefois pas osé dire quelque chose, de peur de le vexer.

Cette méthode était donc apparue comme étant la plus efficace et subtile pour le rassurer sans l'exprimer avec des mots. Ne le sentant ni se raidir, ni se dégager brusquement du contact, Shun s'en sentit nettement rassuré.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il prit néanmoins enfin parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Aiolia, on peut changer de film si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de chose, avoua-t-il timidement ce qui lui valut un regard dubitatif. »

Il était loin d'être dupe et compris sans mal que l'autre avait simplement choisi de mentir pour qu'il puisse échapper à son propre calvaire.

Il ne cachait pas que sa fierté en était un chouia heurtée, mais il était aussi touché par le geste du vert et donc acquiesça, serrant la main fine et blanche dans sa paume largement plus grande.

Son regard se posa alors sur le bol de pop-corn à peine entamé posé entre ses jambes, il soupira et le déplaça sur la petite table à leurs pieds.

« Merci, finit-il par souffler d'une petit voix. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais merci. »

Il était vraiment soulagé qu'ils n'auront pas à regarder la suite et il était véritablement reconnaissant envers le japonais pour ça. C'était pour ça qu'il aurait trouvé injuste de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait clairement de lui enlever une épine du pied.

En réponse, le vert lui offrit un sourire qu'Aiolia ne pouvait que trouver magnifique. Tellement qu'il ne put décrocher ses yeux de son visage angélique pendant une bonne grosse minute ce qui les mit dans une situation quelque peu embarrassante.

« D-désolé, bégaya-t-il en regardant ailleurs

\- N-non ! Ce n'est pas grave… »

Un silence s'installa alors, aucun des deux n'étant prêt à le briser de sitôt.

Mais ne souhaitant pas que cela se perdure ainsi, ce fut Aiolia qui déterminé, pris son courage à deux mains.

Inconsciemment, sa main se resserra sur celle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ne pas avoir lâché depuis tout à l'heure, attirant ainsi toute l'attention de l'autre sur lui.

« Shun… Je sais que ça peut paraître abrupt ainsi et je ne t'oblige pas à répondre, mais je devais le dire… T-tu me plais Shun, beaucoup. »

Sa voix s'était pratiquement éteinte vers la fin de phrase, mais elle restait audible. Il avait les pommettes en feu et la tête baissée de gêne qui fut intensifiée par le mutisme dans lequel s'était terré le plus jeune.

Il grogna intérieurement, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Mais juste au moment où il allait s'excuser et mettre fin à cette soirée, il sentit deux bras fins l'encercler délicatement.

Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il en eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Puis il sentit son cœur battre la chamade à la réalisation que le plus petit était en ce moment même en train de l'étreindre, son parfum enivrant lui faisant perdre tous ses sens.

« Idiot, tu en as mis du temps, murmura-t-il contre son dos. Si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas, j'aurais dû le faire et ça aurait été tellement pire. »

Et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, il attrapa à l'aide de ses deux mains le visage du plus âgé et plaqua sans plus de cérémonie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui répondit par la même occasion indirectement à la déclaration de l'autre.

Aiolia avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, bien trop choqué pour bouger le moindre petit muscle.

Mais une fois le choc passé, il entoura la taille de son invité et l'embrassa en retour avec fougue.

-x-X-x-

« Shhh fermez là, ils arrivent ! »

Attablés autour d'une table à un café où ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous le lendemain, c'était avec curiosité et appréhensions qu'ils attendaient l'apparition des deux retardataires.

Quand Aiolia et Shun passèrent enfin le seuil d'entrée, les mains liées et le sourire aux lèvres, des acclamations de joie s'élevèrent aussitôt.

« Ah mon plan a marché vous voyez ! se vanta immédiatement Milo.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit le cas.

\- Camus ! s'indigna le grec

\- Il a raison, tes idées sont nulles à chier Milo, intervint cette fois Aiolia qui gardait encore une certaine rancune.

\- Eh oh ! Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble maintenant oui ou non ? Exactement, merci moi-même ! »

Alors que tout le monde félicitait le nouveau couple, une seule personne ne semblait pas s'en réjouir. Et elle était sur le point de se lever, furibond, pour exprimer son mécontentement mais fut stoppé tout net par son propre petit ami.

« Non Ikki, pas aujourd'hui, le prévint Hyoga, le regard sévère. »

Et ainsi, le grand frère fut réduit au silence en un clin d'œil, ce qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de bouder toute la journée et lancer des regards mauvais en direction de celui qui avait réussi à conquérir le coeur de son jeune frère.

**Fin.**

* * *

*J'ai pris quelques libertés quant aux âges des persos. Ikki et Shun ont une différence d'âge de trois ans au lieu de deux. Et Ikki a environ le même âge qu'Aiolia :)

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine :* !


	6. Miaque (Nia222)

Bonjouuuur !

Publication spéciale en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de **Nia222** !

Joyeux anniversaire chou, te souhaite le meilleur et j'espère que tu passeras une excellente journée !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Sts ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**Résumé :** Minos rentre d'une journée exténuante tandis que Eaque s'essaye à la pâtisserie qui se révèle ne pas être une réussite totale.

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée plutôt éreintante, Minos avait dû gérer une arrivée massive d'âmes dont il n'avait réussi à voir le bout jusqu'au soir.

A commencer dans la matinée par devoir discuter avec une bande d'adolescents présomptueux qui pensaient tout savoir et qui s'étaient amusés à jouer avec ses nerfs à force de l'interrompre grossièrement puis remettre en question et en cause tout ce qu'il disait. N'avait-il pas été le noble et sage juge plein de bon sens et de _selfcontrole_ qu'il était, il leur aurait foutu à chacun une sacrée claque avant de les envoyer chez un de ses confrères, peu désireux de perdre plus de temps avec ces gugusses.

Rhadamanthe s'en occupait bien de ces genre de voyous par ailleurs.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps de manger un petit bout, de prendre sa tasse de café noir bien méritée à midi et de donner ses prochaines directives à ses subordonnées, qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé à sa place habituelle au tribunal juste au moment où un crash d'avion eut lieu, ce qui provoqua la venue d'une nouvelle vague de défunts.

S'en suivit les pleurs d'enfant, les supplications de mères désespérées, les cris apeurés du restant des victimes.

Leur devoir voulait qu'ils restent indifférents en toute situation et c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Ne jamais se laisser émouvoir par quoique ce soit, juger de façon impartiale.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas le griffon d'être sidéré par la fréquence à laquelle ce genre d'accident arrivait, que des vols étaient perpétrés, des meurtriers laissés impunis par cette soi-disante loi instaurée par les humains-même.

Quelle blague, à quel point pouvaient-ils être éhontés pour avoir l'impertinence de prétendre pouvoir incarner leur rôle à eux, les juges des enfers désignés par les dieux mêmes.

Si la whyverne éprouvait pour ces êtres de la pure indifférence et le garuda un profond amusent et moquerie. Pour le blanc, il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux. Il ne les comprenait pas à vrai dire. Les humains avaient tant changés depuis l'antiquité.

Si un jour, ils avaient marché, respiré, vécu dans le même environnement, appartenant au même monde. Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus en enfers, ils avaient consécutivement abandonné leur humanité en jurant loyauté au Seigneur Hadès.

C'était pour ça aussi qu'ils n'arrivaient à supporter les chevaliers d'Athéna. Contrairement à eux qui avaient rejeté tout ce qui faisait d'eux autrefois des humains, eux les avaient pleinement englobés et acceptés. Leur déesse s'était vouée à protéger l'humanité coûte que coûte après tout, rien de réellement étonnant.

Dans tous les cas, vous l'avez compris, Minos était fatigué. Et il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon bain chaud, de sucre car il en était accro - sauf dans son café et thé évidemment - ainsi que la présence de son bien aimé.

Sans plus attendre, il se téléporta aux abords de la huitième prison.

Il passa d'abord par la première sphère ; Caïna, un somptueux temple portant une imposante statue de whyverne sur son toit.

En temps normal, il se serait arrêté pour rendre visite à son frère, mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie en ce moment, rentrer. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Un peu plus loin, il croisa enfin la seconde sphère ; Antinora. A l'inverse du blond et de sa propre résidence se trouvant juste avant Giudecca, le temple de leur camarade du garuda disposait d'une structure différente, plus ronde et courbée. En forme de coupelle, il était composé de deux étages, soutenus par de nombreux piliers. A son sommet siégeait un garuda en or, se dressant fier et droit, les ailes grandes ouvertes, comme parées à décoller à tout moment pour empoigner sa proie.

Le cœur soudainement plus léger et un sourire naissant se formant au coin de ses lèvres, il franchit allègrement le seuil, et connaissant les lieux presque aussi bien que sa propre demeure, il s'y trouva sans mal.

Longeant le long du couloir, il finit par y voir une lumière au bout et pressa adonc le pas, impatient de revoir celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Curieusement, une délicieuse odeur de biscuit s'émanait de cette pièce que le norvégien reconnut comme la cuisine.

Eaque s'était donc attelé à la cuisine ? Lui ? Enfin, Minos n'avait pas envie de mettre en doute les talents culinaires de son aimé, mais voilà, il y avait de quoi être surpris et légèrement apeuré.

Ses doutes furent bel et bien fondés quand il découvrit le massacre qu'était devenue la pauvre cuisine.

Une envie irrésistible de de rire et se foutre royalement du brun le prit.

Mais une voix qui n'appartenait pas au propriétaire des lieux se fit soudainement entendre, faisant à l'instant froncer des sourcils le blanc.

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de faire un simple cake.

\- Kagaho. La ferme. »

Le bénou, pensa sombrement Minos. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais si en fait, il ne l'appréciait pas. Pas du tout même.

Pourquoi ? Les raisons étaient variées.

La première, et la plus conséquente était le fait que le l'égyptien était responsable de la mort et la déchéance du garuda lors d'une des Guerres Saintes et ça, jamais il ne pourrait laisser passer, encore moins oublier.

Foi de griffon que s'il avait encore été vivant à ce moment-là que ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi.

Et puis maintenant, il revenait comme une fleur et ne cessait de tourner autour de _son_ petit ami. La raison pour laquelle Eaque tolérait cela lui échappait complètement.

De même pour ce chevalier d'Athéna qui était bien trop fréquemment au goût de l'aîné de la fratrie de passage aux enfers, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir voir la whyverne.

Bref, un autre pot de colle.

Minos n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment ses frères pouvaient consentir de voir de manière si souvente les portraits des personnes qui avaient causé leur mort.

Quelle drôle d'idée. Une chose était sûre, lui ne les aimait pas et ils avaient intérêt d'arrêter d'être dans les parages de ses petits frères merci bien.

Il se racla alors la gorge dans le but de faire connaître sa présence auprès des deux hommes.

« Ah Minos tu es là, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois. Tout était parfait jusqu'à la dernière étape, c'est cette recette qui raconte n'importe quoi, accusa directement Eaque, la mine boudeuse et les traits tirés de frustration.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu dev-

\- Je voulais un cheesecake Kagaho, fous moi la paix avec ton putain de cake ! »

Pour être honnête, le griffon n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disait son cadet, bien trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au bénou et à chercher un moyen de le faire dégager illico presto.

Bien heureusement, l'autre sembla avoir saisie le message de lui-même et après avoir adressé quelques mots au troisième juge, il s'en alla.

Satisfait, le norvégien put enfin constater l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la tentative de pâtisserie clairement pas réussie de son amant.

Des miettes de biscuits traînaient par terre, à différents endroits se trouvaient étalé au sol un liquide blanc, sans doute l'appareil du gâteau. Puis il y avait le four, entrouvert, rempli lui aussi de cette crème blanche de partout.

Le pire restait le gâteau même, déposé sur la table en céramique, il n'était plus qu'un ramassé de biscuits avec un tas de ce qui devait être le cheesecake, ce qui devait y ressembler tout du moins.

« Tu t'es battu avec les ingrédients ? fut sa seule remarque.

\- Très drôle. »

Visiblement pas amusé pour un sou, le garuda s'abaissa pour nettoyer ce carnage, l'air un peu morose et renfrogné.

Forcément, après des heures à lire la recette diligemment, à épuiser son énergie à battre le mélange, à attendre les temps de repos pour finalement que tout s'éffondre à la fin, il y avait de quoi être amer.

En soit, ce n'était pas qu'il était complètement raté. Le goût y était. Le visuel un peu moins.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout que le cadre qui maintenait le gâteau dans le four n'ait pas tenu, ce qui avait amené à faire couler la moitié de l'appareil partout.

Dans une tentative de sauver le peu qu'il restait, il avait de suite sorti le plateau du four et en avait renversé partout comme résultat.

Dire qu'il était dépité aurait été un euphémisme.

Ce fut alors que deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou par derrière et qu'une paire de lèvres fraîches vint se poser au niveau de sa clavicule, lui arrachant un frisson en passant.

« Pardonne-moi. Que nous vaut l'honneur de te voir en cuisine sinon ?

\- Pour toi, balbutia-t-il de façon inaudible.

\- Comment ? voulut le taquiner le griffon qui avait parfaitement compris.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, lui dit son frère en se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras. »

Le norvégien aimait tout ce qui était sucré, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ce pourquoi, en ayant bouclé son boulot plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se mettre derrière les fourneaux, pensant faire la surprise à son compagnon.

« Mais tout est gâché…

\- Disons que tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une petite tape à l'épaule de la part du plus jeune et un rire franc de l'aîné.

« Mouais, la prochaine je tenterai autre chose, on n'a pas le bon matos. Kagaho avait- »

Comme si ce nom avait déclenché un bouton chez le griffon, ce dernier scella brusquement leurs lèvres ensemble, ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase par ce même fait.

« Faut que tu m'expliques ton problème avec Kagaho tout de même, fit le népalais après avoir repris son souffle suite à ce baiser inopiné, mais non pas moins enflammé comme il les connaissait.

\- Je l'aime pas. Il t'as tué. »

Eaque se retint de rouler des yeux à cela. Mais est-ce que le blanc s'entendait ?

« Tu es ridicule, on était en guerre et j'avais failli à ma mission, Kagaho n'a fait que suivre les ordres de Sa Majesté Hadès.

\- Je veux rien savoir, s'entêta-t-il.

\- Minos…

\- Non.

\- Par Hadès que tu es enfantin, s'exprima Eaque en levant les yeux au ciel. Admets juste que tu es jaloux, ajouta-il cette fois-ci avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Moi ? Jamais, s'outra le norvégien. Comme si l'autre m'arrivait à la cheville. »

La roue avait tourné, cette fois c'était le garuda qui n'allait pas se retenir d'embêter son compagnon. Il ne savait ô que trop bien à quel point il était loin de garder son ami le bénou en haut estime.

Et le brun n'allait pas mentir, parfois, il devait avouer mentionner l'égyptien intentionnellement.

Son aîné pouvait réagir de façon complètement inattendue et différente à chaque fois que ça en faisait un jeu extatique.

Ils faisaient bien la pair, l'un comme l'autre aimait tourner en bourrique leur monde et s'amuser des réactions de leurs victimes.

Adoptant une voix suave, il se rapprocha de nouveau du blanc, leurs visages si proches que leur souffles s'entremelaient.

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de sentir cette chaleur ravageuse se répandre dans tout son corps.

Du bout du doigt, Eaque traça une ligne invisible le long du torse de l'autre, descendant à une lenteur tortureuse.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, Minos ravala difficilement sa salive. Les couches de tissus que comportaient sa robe de juge ne l'empêchant en rien de ressentir le toucher bien que léger.

« Oh comme vous avez raison Seigneur Minos, noble juge auquel aucun spectre ne pourrait rêver concurrencer.

\- Eaque à quoi joues-tu ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout très cher, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? A moins que je ne me fourvoie, il est vrai que tu sembles lever le pied ces temps-ci… Peut-être que Rhadamanthe fait meilleur juge après tout... , ennonça bassement le brun, guettant impatiemment la réaction du plus âgé. »

Réaction qui ne tarda pas. S'il y avait bien une chose que le norvégien avait en horreur, c'était qu'on remettre en question le travail - irréprochable si on devait lui demander son avis - qu'il faisait.

Et puis il y avait le fait d'être comparé à leur frère. Que ce soit lui ou n'importe lequel des trois, ils détestaient être comparés les uns avec les autres. Bien que frères et exerçant la même profession, ils se jugeaient différents en tout aspect.

Minos n'était pas stupide, il connaissait son compagnon et son amour pour la provocation. Il savait qu'il n'attendait que ça de lui, qu'il lui accorde la satisfaction d'avoir réussi.

La tentation d'ignorer et de laisser ainsi derrière, incrédule était présente, mais d'un autre côté, celle de lui apprendre une petite leçon l'emportait d'un chouia.

Face à l'expression souriante et victorieuse de l'autre juge, sa seule envie n'était plus que de les faire disparaître dans les plus brefs délais.

Lui et ses sourires narquois… il les damnait presque autant qu'il les aimait.

Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il était bien déterminé à les lui faire ravaler avec regret.

Délicatement, à l'aide de son cosmos, des fils s'enroulèrent autour des membres du plus jeune, l'immobilisant à la seconde.

« Oh, voilà qui m'attriste Eaque, tu penses donc notre frère meilleur que moi, vraiment ? »

Les orbes dorées brillèrent alors d'une lueur dangereuse, sa voix devenue mielleuse alors qu'il s'adressait à celui qui était à présent à sa merci entière.

Eaque se sentit trembler d'excitation, son pouls s'accélérant considérablement. Par Hadès qu'il aimait ça, quand l'autre affichait cette expression-là, que ses yeux de couleur si captivante le dévisageait silencieusement, de manière prédatrice.

Le garuda n'était pas homme à se soumettre et se laisser commander facilement par quiconque. La preuve étant que même le griffon n'y arrivait qu'à de rares occasions.

Mais il se sentait d'humeur joueuse tout d'un coup. Après avoir essuyé cet échec déplorable en pâtisserie, il pouvait bien trouver consolation en cela.

Il voulut tendre ses bras vers le blanc, mais ses mouvements étaient strictement restreints par ce dernier.

Frustré, il lâcha dans un souffle rauque, toujours aussi goguenard :

« Prouve-le moi. »

Avec ça, il donna son feu vert et même pas une seule seconde après ses lèvres furent ravagées par leur jumelles. Il ferma d'instinct les yeux, mordillant, suçant chaque bout de chair qu'il pouvait avoir à disposition.

Une main froide remonta alors sa tunique, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale en conséquence.

« A-attends Minos, parvint-il à articuler entre deux baiser fiévreux. La c-chambre, pas ici. »

Effectivement, la cuisine en pagaille n'était peut-être pas le décor idéal pour leur séance de galipettes. Surtout que le vêtement du blanc risquait d'être taché, pas sûr que leur seigneur apprécierait.

Jugeant alors qu'il serait plus sage de se déplacer, le griffon se recula et sans relâcher son amant de son emprise se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre du cadet, ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur au point de l'avoir gravé dans la mémoire.

Eaque, quant à lui se mit à débattre comme un forcené, furieux de ne pas avoir le libre arbitre sur son propre corps.

« Minos bordel, relâche moi je sais très bien marcher tout seul.

\- Oui oui, sifflota celui-ci, nullement impressionné par les cris du népalais.

\- MINOS ! »

* * *

Après de ferventes et torrides parties de jambes en l'air, les deux juges s'étaient finalement endormis, intimement enlacés.

Ce fut le griffon qui se réveilla en premier, son compagnon toujours profondément enfoui dans les bras de Morphée. Attendri par les petits bruits que le plus jeune faisait dans son sommeil et son air si paisible, un fin sourire naquit sur son visage et il apporta sa main vers son visage, caressant sa joue puis ses mèches rebelles aux reflets violacés, les enroulant distraitement autour de ses doigts.

Ce faisant, il eut une soudaine petite pensée pour la cuisine qu'ils avaient laissée dans le même état.

« Faudra peut-être le goûter ce cheesecake. »

* * *

*Apparemment, les juges auraient leur résidences leur étant propre qui se situent dans la huitième prison, juste avant Giudecca. Elles se composent de trois sphères, chacune pour un juge. Ainsi, on a Caïna, Antinora et Tolomea respectivement les temples de Rhada, Eaque et enfin Minos. (Je l'ignorais aussi jusqu'à ce quelqu'un en fasse la remarque sur Discord xD)

**Le coup du cheesecake renversé partout dans la cuisine, y compris le four est inspiré d'une de mes propres expériences xD Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a pas plus horrible que rater un gâteau alors qu'il était quasi fini. Je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à 1h du matin pour nettoyer le tout, croyez moi que j'étais en pleine crise de nerfs xD

Je n'écris pas habituellement les deux bichous ainsi, mais du changement de ne fait pas de mal je suppose xD ?

Bon voilà pour ce petit Os, il est bien court et assez simplet, mais j'espère qu'il t'as tout de même plu et t'aurais donné le sourire ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs ^o^

Encore un très bon anniversaire Nia, des bisous tout plein :*


	7. Rhadanon 3 (Sea-Rune)

Alors c'est un peu dégoulinant de mièvrerie… Mais j'avais pas d'idées mdr

* * *

Eaque lâcha un soupir de contentement en voyant arriver le couple au loin.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Dépêchez vous d'aller la récupérer, Minos va pas tarder à péter un cable.

\- Oui nous aussi on va bien Eaque, merci de demander. Oh tu veux savoir comment s'est passée notre journée ?

\- Très drôle Kanon, sérieux je t'aime bien et la petite princesse aussi, un petit ange vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin d'une pause là.

\- Dis plutôt que vous êtes en manque après une semaine...

\- Hé ! Une semaine c'est beaucoup ! se révolta-t-il. »

Ne se formalisant pas du discours dramatique du plus jeune, Rhadamanthe et Kanon entrèrent dans la demeure du frère du blond. A l'intérieur, ils y découvrirent immédiatement un homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui cachait derrière sa figure grande mais élancée le petit corps d'une fillette de quatre ans. Elle avait les cheveux roux bouclés ramenés en une queue haute se balançant d'un côté à l'autre au gré de ses mouvements vifs, elle abordait sur son visage un sourire radieux en apportant une poupée à l'homme en face d'elle.

Les deux étaient assis sur la tapis du séjour, un service de dinette en plastique au milieu.

Eaque alla de suite enlacer l'homme de dos, en déposant discrètement un baiser au creux de son cou, prenant soin à ce que cela soit fait aux abris des yeux innocents de l'enfant présente en ces lieux.

Bien heureusement, l'attention de cette dernière avait été volée par ses parents tout juste rentrés et elle s'était vite désintéressée de ses deux oncles.

« Alice, ma chérie ! Viens faire câlin à papa, s'écria joyeusement Kanon en ouvrant les bras. »

Ce à quoi la fille obtempéra sans attendre une seule seconde. Souriant tendrement à cette vue, Rhadamanthe vint ébouriffer gentiment la crinière sauvage.

« Allez on rentre miss, on vous libère vous deux ! termina-t-il en s'adressant en ce qui concernait la dernière partie aux deux autres jeunes hommes, non sans une certaine exaspération. »

* * *

Heureux d'être enfin rentrés chez eux, Kanon se laissa tout d'abord tomber sur le lit avec un long soupir.

Ses petites vacances d'une semaine en compagnie de son amant avaient été géniaux, mais ça faisait tout de même du bien de revenir chez soi.

Surtout que leur bébé leur avait terriblement manqué.

Après trois ans de relation stable - certes avec ses hauts et ses bas - le jeune couple avait pris la grande décision d'adopter un enfant. Une décision qu'ils n'ont absolument pas regretté. Leur fille était leur source de bonheur au quotidien après tout.

En parlant du loup, la petite Alice bondit inopinément sur le torse du plus grand qui s'était allongé près de son aimé sur le lit.

« Dada, Papa, vous savez ce que Monsieur Milo nous a raconté à l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Dis-moi princesse.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il avait un amoureux ! Mamus !

\- Camus ?

\- Oui oui ! Ils s'aiment beaucoup beaucoup qu'il dit, vous aussi vous vous aimez beaucoup beaucoup ?

\- Bien sûr chérie, répondit le blond en en la soulevant au niveau des aisselles afin qu'elle soit installée de façon plus confortable.

\- Monsieur Milo a aussi dit qu'il le montrait chaque jour comment il aime son amoureux, dis dada, tu fais comment pour le montrer à papa ? »

Rhadamanthe lança un regard lourd de sens à son amant qui ne savait que dire, ni que faire si ce n'était mimer avec sa bouche la phrase : "Je vais en parler à Milo t'inquiète."

« C'est simple, tu vois comment papa ou dada te fait des câlins ou des bisous parfois ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu montres à quelqu'un que tu tiens à elle ! »

Ses yeux d'enfant s'agrandirent alors de compréhension alors que ses lèvres formèrent un petit o silencieux. Puis soudainement, la petite forme plongea entre les deux hommes avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous aime beaucoup aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refermer ses courts membres autour des corps de ses parents dans une tentative d'étreinte familiale.

Touchés, les deux adultes sourirent et serrèrent leur fille contre eux, s'endormant peu à peu tous ensemble.

* * *

*Dada ou alors une autre manière de prononcer Rhadamanthe (Rhadada), il me fallait un moyen pour différencier les deux papas écoutez xD Et "dada" ressemble à "dad" en anglais

Voilà l'explication pourrie pour l'utilisation de ce mot xD


	8. Shuraiolia (La Pomme Verte)

Petite update sans prétention à l'attention de **La Pomme Verte**. Un Shuraiolia pour ce nouveau Blobus donc !

Merci aux reviews sur le précédent OS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil, flamboyant, éclatant, caressait de ses doux rayons la peau des personnes rassemblées en ce jour mémorable. Aiolia laissa tomber son regard brillant d'émotion sur ces dernières parmi lesquelles il y figurait aussi bien des amis proches, de précieux membres de sa famille, des connaissances avec qui il avait sympathisé lors de quelques minutes, lors d'une année, lors d'un simple moment de sa vie et qui se trouvaient aujourd'hui réunis ici. Au même endroit pour célébrer un même événement.

Il croisa le regard de certaines personnes qui lui adressèrent un sourire bienveillant et encourageant ce qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur du blond. Il apporta sa main à son col pour le desserrer un peu, sentant une chaleur soudaine l'envahir. Le stress peut-être ?

Aujourd'hui, avec pour témoin tout ce beau monde sur leur 31, il allait s'unir à la seule et unique personne qui faisait battre son coeur comme s'il menaçait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique à chaque fois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida enfin à faire face à celui qui, d'ici quelques minutes, sera déclaré comme son mari, son partenaire pour la vie.

À sa vue, il sentit sa respiration se couper net.

Les cheveux coiffés dans leur style habituel, c'est-à-dire fortement relevés vers le haut avec de nombreuses couches de gel pour que ça tienne - Aiolia ne comprenait pas aussi honnêtement - un costume taillé sur mesure qui mariait parfaitement son corps et un sourire tendre, ce sourire qui faisait perdre les moyens au plus jeune. Shura était aussi beau et sexy qu'au premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il entendit vaguement une voix s'élever et la foule se taire d'un commun accord.

Il se doutait fort bien que la cérémonie devait avoir commencé, mais sa contemplation de cet homme à quelques centimètres seulement lui accaparait toute son attention.

Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité seulement en sentant une paire de lèvres venir caresser les siennes en un toucher doucereux avant de se faire plus entreprenantes et de lui voler un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Le publique explosa alors en un méli-mélo de cris, de sifflements et d'applaudissements.

Sans même réfléchir, Aiolia vint positionner ses mains derrière la nuque de son, désormais, époux afin de d'approfondir ce toucher exquis dont il ne voulait se séparer de sitôt.

C'était la meilleure journée qui soit. Un bonheur sans renom l'animait, celui d'être enfin entier, d'être heureux à un tel point qu'aucune ombre ou tâche ne pourrait venir gâcher ce magnifique tableau.

Alors…

Pourquoi sentait-il cette humidité inexplicable sur son visage ? Pourquoi reconnaissait-il ce goût salé des larmes au bout de sa langue là où elle aurait dû sentir sa jumelle ?

Pourquoi… pleurait-il ?

Inconsciemment, ses mains s'aggriperent avec plus de force à son compagnon, comme angoissé par quelque chose.

Mais de quoi ?

Et tandis qu'il commença à embrasser sa moitié avec toujours un peu plus d'ardeur, un peu plus d'empressement, un peu plus d'ivresse et d'enivrement.

Toujours un peu plus de…. désespoir, il sentait le décor tout autour tanguer, se faire moins précis et puis disparaître graduellement.

Sa vue se brouillait alors que l'illusion du moment prenait cruellement son temps pour prendre fin.

Il pleurait, les larmes innondait même son visage tout entier, dévalant ses joues telles des cascades inarrêtables.

La boule au ventre et la poitrine douloureuse et compressée, comme écrasée par un poids massif qui était en train de le suffoquer à petit feu, il ouvrit les yeux avec sa plus grande angoisse de ne pas trouver ces billes vertes en face devenir vraie et la réalité venir lui foutre une claque monumentale.

Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, la gorge nouée et les larmes ne se tarissant pas en fixant la place vide et froide à côté dans le lit.

_22 mai 2020_

Le jour de leur mariage. Leur journée inoubliable à eux. Ou du moins… Ce qui aurait dû être le cas.

Le 22 mai, promesse de débuts d'un grand futur, mais qui ne verra jamais le jour.

Car Shura n'était plus.

Car celui-ci les avait quittés il y avait 6 mois suite à un accident de la route.

* * *

Et je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire ? Ah si ! Bisous Doudou ;3 C'était avec plaisir :D


End file.
